gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GT-9600 Gundam Leopard
The GT-9600 Gundam Leopard is a heavy weapons mobile suit featured in the anime series After War Gundam X and manga series After War Gundam X: Under the Moonlight. The unit is piloted by Roybea Loy. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the first in the series of Gundam mobile suits to be produced by the United Nations Earth Forces, as indicated by the manufacturing number, the Gundam Leopard is also one of the most heavily armed mobile suits to be created. The mobile suit can put to field eight to nine types of weapons and maneuver at high speeds thanks to large wheels set into its feet. The Newtype pilots that controlled the Gundam Leopard could use the Flash System in it Gundam to control the FT-9600 GT-Bits to add to the destructive power of the suit in combat. The main bulk of the Gundam Leopards fire power can be found on its right arm and shoulder, with its shoulder mounted missile rack, forearm mounted grenade launcher, and a beam knife on its left leg. Two large Gatling guns frame the cockpit, which are covered by two vents when not in use. Mounted on the head of the Gundam are a pair of Vulcan guns as well as a pair of Vulcan cannons. All of this weaponry is in addition to the large inner arm Gatling gun on the right side, and a beam knife located on the lower left leg of the mobile suit makes it one of the most heavily armed suits to ever see combat in the After War era. Unlike other United Nations Earth's Gundam, Gundam Leopard isn't capable of flight. Instead, it has set of wheels on feet, which allow it to dash with great speed. When operate in cold climate, Gundam Leopard may refit the wheels with pair of Snow Dasher jetski. Armaments ;*Inner Arm Gatling ;*Gatling Gun ;*Hornet Missile ;*11-tube Missile Launcher ;*Vulcan Gun ;*Cannon ;*Grenade Launcher ;*Beam Knife ;*4-tube Missile Pod System Features ;*Flash System (FT-9600 GT-Bit ;*Optional S-1 Booster History Fielded close to the end of the 7th Space War an unknown number of Gundam Leopard units survived, only to fall into the hands of civilians or other groups. One such Gundam Leopard belonged to a woman who became friends with Roybea Loy, and eventually handed the Gundam over to him to use in his freelance career as a mobile suit pilot. Roybea joined the crew of the Freeden after aiding them a number of times, and his Gundam Leopard became part of the ships standing compliment of mobile suits. While crossing the Pacific Ocean the Gundam Leopard fell into disuse on the Freeden, since it was not equipped for combat in water. This however was remedied by the Freeden's engineer Kid Salsamille, who was able to fit a salvaged S-1 Submersible Unit onto the Gundam Leopard, allowing it to take part in amphibious assaults. This proved useful in the encounters the Freeden had with Orc vessels operation in the area. While defending the Freeden from at attack by the NRX-010 Gable, the Gundam Leopard lost both of its arms disabling the I-Field generators of the mobile suit. This prompted an overhaul of the Gundam Leopard by Kid Salsamille and the rest of the technical crew of the Freeden, creating the GT-9600-D Gundam Leopard Destroy. Variants *GT-9600-D Gundam Leopard Destroy *Leopard Iron *Leo Diver *Leo Tank Picture Gallery Gt-9600-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch Gt-9600-breastgatling.jpg|Breast Gatling Gt-9600-innerarmgatling.jpg|Inner Arm Gatling Gt-9600-attack.jpg|Attack Mode Gt-9600-s-1.jpg|S-1 Attachment Gt-9600-snowdasher.jpg|Snow Dasher jetski GT9600GundamLeopard - Gundam War Card.jpg Notes & Trivia *The Gundam Leopard bears striking resemblance to the XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms. References External Links *GT-9600 Gundam Leopard on MAHQ.net *GT-9600 Gundam Leopard on Wikipedia.org ja:GT-9600 ガンダムレオパルド Category:After War mobile suits